


Zip It Up, Romeo

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Misgendering, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of course it was his contract that kept him from expressing how he properly felt about the Red Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip It Up, Romeo

Sebastian stepped into the room and found her standing at the window. She didn't turn her head but Sebastian knew she had heard him.  
“So the brat's asleep, then?”  
Sebastian nodded, “The young master is in bed.”  
Grelle sighed and turned away from the window. “You know the only reason I do this is for her.”  
“And here I thought you were a creature without a heart,” Sebastian teased, smirking at her. “But I do offer you my most sincere thoughts.”  
“Oh save it,” Grelle said, scowling at him.  
“I mean it,” Sebastian told her. “Every single word.”  
“You don't really care about me,” Grelle said, turning away from him. “If you really cared, you wouldn't do half the things you do.”  
Sebastian put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Grelle, I do care about you but you must understand. The contract I am under requires me to use whatever means necessary to protect Ciel.”  
Grelle huffed, “So you toss me around into danger and leashing me up like a bloodhound.”  
Sebastian pressed his lips—ice cold—to her forehead and felt her shudder under his grasp.  
“You're a typical demon,” Grelle spat, trying to pull away from him.   
Sebastian merely took her wrists in his hands and asked, “How so?”  
“You're oppurtunistic and take advantage of the honest affections of a lady,” she said. “Let go of me!”  
Sebastian merely pulled her closer and told her, “Demons can be like that. But what if I showed you what life with me would be like?”  
Grelle looked at him and Sebastian grinned, letting go of her wrists. She took a step back and he sapped his fingers.  
Grelle looked down at herself and gasped. She covered her mouth with both hands and stared down at her figure. He had changed her or, at least, given her the illusion of change. When she rested a hand on her breast, it felt real enough.  
“We could be happy,” Sebastian told her, taking her hand and twirling her around. “i could give you the body you've so longed for and you could have a proper husband.”  
Grelle stared up at him, eyes welling up with tears. “Do you . . . Do you really mean it?”  
Sebastian nodded and put his other hand on her hip. “That's why I need you and treat you like I do. Because the sooner the contract is fulfilled, the sooner we can be happy together.”  
Grelle looked down and brought one of her hands to wipe at her eyes. “Alright. I'll do it, but only so I can look this lovely.”  
“But of course,” Sebastian replied, smiling. “We could be happy, Grelle. Don't you want that?”  
“More than anything,” she admitted, staring up at him with wonder.  
Sebastian held her chin, leaning in to kiss her. He pulled away first and snapped his fingers, erasing the change as easily as the stroke of midnight.   
“Please,” she begged.  
“Don't cry,” Sebastian told her. “Go home and rest. I know you Reapers need to sleep and it wouldn't do for a lady to go without her beauty rest.”  
“Of course,” Grelle said, turning and leaving in a hurry.  
Sebastian grinned.

* * *

“So that freak will continue to help us?” Ciel asked, sitting up in bed.  
“But of course,” Sebastian assured him.  
“I don't suppose you slept with it.”  
“No,” Sebastian told him. “Not this time.”  
Ciel looked up at him with suspicion. “How did you convince Grell to continue helping us?”  
“People will often trade their services for a dream, no matter how foolish it is,” Sebastian assured him. “And I think Sutcliff will be helping us for a long while.”  
“Impressive,” Ciel muttered.  
“Hardly,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. He tucked Ciel in and added, “I'm simply one hell of a gentleman.”


End file.
